Mistakes
by AG
Summary: New Chapter! Please comment! -> Harry's fifth year begins. Snape's past is coming back and it doesn't look good for those at Hogwarts. summaries aren't my strong point, so please give it try despite the summary! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them to play with my imagination. I promise they'll go back exactly the way I found them! Miya Miranda Malfoy is mine, and any new character that wasn't in the book!  
  
A/N: I started a similar story called New Friends or New Enemies? Well I didn't like it so I'm rewriting it to Mistakes (this story). I hope you like this one. Please comment! I would love to hear from you! This story will revolve around several characters, but each couple of chapters will revolve around a particular person or two. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Mistakes  
  
By AG  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
The Hogwarts Express was on its way. The smoke cleared by the red engine. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in one of the compartments. He was happy, excited, sad and miserable at the same time. He was glad to be going back to the place he called home, but Cedric's death still hung over him. He wasn't sure how people would react to him. He kept himself out of contact with most people on board, having gone straight into one of the compartments. He still blamed himself for Cedric's death, no matter how much others told him it wasn't his fault.  
  
Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was still upset but tried to keep him cheerful. They all exchanged stories about the summer and ideas about what would happen that year.  
  
"I wonder who'll be our Defense Against the Arts teacher will this year?" Hermione wondered. At mention of this Harry perked up.  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you. Moony sent me an owl before we left. He's back! He'll be our new DADA teacher again!" Harry smiled.  
  
Ron and Hermione smiled too.  
  
"I wonder if he's on the train." Ron asked.  
  
"Nah. He said he was already at Hogwarts. But he did say there was a surprise for us this year." Harry replied.  
  
"Surprise? Like Tri-Wizard tournament surprise? Or some other kind of surprise?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know" Harry shrugged. "He just said a surprise."  
  
They went through the rest of the ride speculating what it could be.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the dining hall cheering for the newly sorted students. As the hat finished, Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone. As he was talking everyone noticed a woman come into the room.  
  
"Ahh, reminds me." Dumbledore said thoughtfully as he gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "I was going to announce this later, but I'll do it now. As you know our DADA position was unfortunely empty at the end of last year."  
  
"I thought you said Lupin was professor?" Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione motioned for him to be quiet.  
  
"Well I'm happy to welcome back Professor Lupin." Applause went around the room, except for the Slytherins. "And his new teaching assistant, Professor Malfoy. She's a student teacher and will be training under Professor Lupin."  
  
The room was silent except for the clapping coming from the Slytherins. Yet quickly others joined in. Everyone was shocked that a Malfoy was teaching but what was more surprising was how different she looked from Draco and his father. She was slender and pale, but she was clearly Asian and she did not have the same platinum blonde that Draco had. She was young, in her twenties and had jet-black hair. It was pulled back into a high ponytail clasped by two linking silver snakes. She had black robe on that was embroidered at the edges with similar looking silver snakes and stars. She smiled and waved at the students and took a seat between Lupin and Snape.  
  
"I am sure you will all treat her with the same respect as your other Professors." Dumbledore said as the students quieted. "Now that we have done introductions lets eat!"  
  
Quickly food appeared on the table and they began eating. Everyone started to talk about the new teacher and everyone was looking at Draco. It was quickly passed along that the new teacher was Draco's cousin. He was smiling broadly and proudly at the fact she was sitting up there. Harry caught Draco waving up there every now and then.  
  
"Oh great!" Ron moaned.  
  
"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.  
  
"She's a Malfoy, which means she was a Slytherin. Which means we're doomed!" Ron complained.  
  
Hermione replied, "It won't be that bad. Professor Lupin will be there teaching the class too. She can't be judgmental with him in the class. Anyway she doesn't seem that bad. Definitely not as bad as Snape!"  
  
"I have to agree Ron. Look she and Prof Lupin look like they are getting along fine!"  
  
All three looked up at the teachers. Prof. Malfoy was talking animatedly with Lupin and they were clearly enjoying the conversation. As Ron and Hermione turned their attention back to the table, Harry was still watching. Prof. Malfoy was getting one of the peppershakers, which Snape was also grabbing. Their hands had touched, which she drew back sharply. Harry saw a flicker of disgust in her eyes and as she slightly moved closer to Lupin. What surprised Harry more was the look in Snape's eyes. He thought he saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, or was it regret? Before Harry could contemplate it more he saw Snape turn his eyes towards him. Snape's expression was back to his normal glare of contempt and sourness.  
  
At the other table Malfoy had watched the same thing unfold. He wondered if his cousin being there was a good thing. He hoped it was not a beginning of a disaster. He turned to see where Snape was glaring and saw it was Harry. Harry then caught the eyes of Draco, the two stared coldly at each other, and questionly. Draco vowed to keep the secret of his cousin and Snape quiet.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Remus sat by the fire in his office smiling. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey Remus. I'm not disturbing you am I?"  
  
"No, come on in Miya!" Remus replied.  
  
"Why do you keep it so hot in here?" Miya asked as she took the robe off. She was about to sit in the chair when she noticed someone else was in there. "Snape!"  
  
"Funny Snape said the same thing. Must be something about Slytherins." Remus said. "Hmm, yes we were discussing about the classes this year." Remus replied as he conjured up another chair. Miya stood unsure whether or not she should go or stay.  
  
"Well I can go since you're busy- I"  
  
"Stay Miya." Snape said quietly, then with added sarcasm. "You'll have to get use to my being around whether or not you like it."  
  
"Hmph. I guess I will." She replied icily.  
  
"What brings you here?" Remus asked trying to calm the two.  
  
"I just wanted to talk about tomorrow's lesson." Miya said. She sat down and tried to get comfortable. Both men watched her in silence. She was wearing a dark velvet blue short-sleeved shirt that went down enough to entice a man to use his imagination about her bust yet be modest at the same time. She wore dark black pants to go with it that showed the nice shape of her legs. Remus smiled as he noticed Snape's lingering gaze on those legs.  
  
"What about those lessons? I thought we went through it over a thousand times this summer?"  
  
"Well you know me- I'm just nervous I guess." She said as she finally settled down and looked back at the two men. "And can't transform a more comfortable chair?"  
  
Remus laughed. "I did transform it out of a box."  
  
"Transfiguration was never his strong suit." Snape replied coldly.  
  
"Nope never was. Anyway I think you should stop worrying, Miya. You'll be fine. Anyway I'm glad you came down because I wanted to talk to you about the dueling club and team."  
  
"Perhaps I should leave now." Snape said as he started to gather up the folds of his robes. He was tired of either being ignored by Miya or getting ice-cold daggers from her eyes.  
  
"You should stay." Remus replied. "I asked Sev to help coach as well, hope you don't mind Miya."  
  
"Mind?!?" She said thin-lipped. "Why should I mind? He's just the bastard who-"  
  
"Who what Miya?" Snape asked sharply. "I'm the bastard who what?"  
  
"You know as well as I do. No need to say anything." Miya crossed her arms and stared at him coldly.  
  
"Then why mention it?" Snape challenged. Before either could say anything Remus interrupted.  
  
"Well I think that Snape will be a good addition. He's good at dueling and plus you know the headmaster thought we should have someone else to help out." Remus replied.  
  
"Whatever you think is best Remus." Miya got up and grabbed her robe. "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
She left the room with Snape looking coldly at her.  
  
"You should go after her." Remus said as he looked at the standing Snape.  
  
"No need- you heard her. She thinks I'm a bastard."  
  
"You should explain it to her, Sev."  
  
"I can't and you know it. You know its best she never knows the truth."  
  
"She'll find out someday. Might be better to hear it from you."  
  
"Remus- I think I know best how to handle this. After all I know how to deal with the Malfoy's better then you. I've been around them all my life."  
  
"Sev, no offense or anything, but I think you're still wrong."  
  
"What's new?" Snape snapped back at Lupin. Lupin sighed.  
  
"Just trying to help that's all."  
  
"I know Remus. I just don't think this situation can be helped. Night." Snape walked out of the room. As he was making his way back down to his dungeon he saw Miya looking out one of the balcony at the end of a hallway.  
  
He stood behind one of the pillar doors and watched her. He saw that she had tears in her eyes and her hand was holding onto an end of a necklace. His heart broke at the sight and all he wanted to do was to hold her. He had stepped out to do just that when she turned sharply around.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He replied softly. She laughed, it was a cold and sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Oh I'm just fine and dandy." She hissed, anger radiating from her. At that moment she looked even scarier then Snape did on his bad days. "You don't have to worry about me. You gave up that right a long time ago. You made it loud and clear you didn't want me around!"  
  
"Miya-" He tried to grab her arm, as she was moving past him.  
  
"Don't! Don't you ever touch me again! Just stay away from me!"  
  
"Fine! If that's what you want! I was just trying Miya. I thought you were old enough to try acting like an adult!" Snape dropped her arm angrily, his eyes going cold.  
  
"That was the problem wasn't it? I was just too young for you! I was too much of a child! Yet that wasn't a problem when I was in your bed was it? Just when my family found out! You are such a bastard!" She said in a low and dangerous voice. With that she ran down the hall and up one of the corridors. Snape just watched her go, his feelings mixed, but mostly he hated himself.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you." He said softly to himself as he looked back out the balcony and realizing for the first time where he was. "I'm so sorry, Miya." 


	2. First Memories Revised

Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before. I don't own- just borrowing them for play. Promise to put them back brand spankin new! (  
  
A/N: passages in between a [~*~] denotes flashbacks. All other markings [~~*~~] refer to section/chapter breaks.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Mistakes: First Memories  
  
By AG  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Miya walked into her rooms and sat down ready to cry. She hadn't seen Snape for almost six years. Well she had at her family's dinner parties and such, but never having to actually interact with him. It hurt to be so close to him. She hated him so much, hated him much more when he was being kind to her. She could take his sarcasm, his coldness but not his warmth. How dare he act kind to her!  
  
She knew taking this job would have her facing him like this, but she knew opportunities like these don't come every day. To get a student-teaching position at Hogwarts was extremely competitive. She should be happy that she was there, but the minute she saw Snape on the balcony all she wanted to do was to run away.  
  
She dropped her outer robes on the couch in her room and changed into a dark green nightgown. She sat down at the vanity table and began to take down her hair and brush it. Her black hair fell down below her waist. She looked at the silver snake hair clasp. She then went to the necklace on her neck. It held two rings on it, one gold band with a small diamond on it and another silver band with blue sparkling stars on it. At least it was enchanted to look like it. She fingered it as she remembered the man she once loved.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Miya worked quietly in the potions classroom. She could feel the eyes of her Professor staring at her, yet every time she looked up he would be back to grading papers. Or at least she thought he was staring at her. She kept arguing with herself she was making things up in her mind.  
  
Snape watched her working intently on her potion. Her brow was creased with concentration and every now and then she muttered under her breath but then continued on silently. He smiled when she brushed a stray hair back behind her ear. The rest of her hair was put into a ponytail. He followed her fingers as the pushed the strand behind her ear and down her neck. She had a beautiful neck, one that he would have loved to place soft kisses on. At the thought he silently cursed himself.  
  
He knew having feelings like that for one of his students was wrong. Yet he did. Ever since he figured out his attraction to his student he had been trying to distance himself from her. Before he had kept denying it that is until Dumbledore had pointed it out to him. Every time he had helped her or given her extra credit he excused as academic reasons. But he grew to appreciate her company. She wasn't fearful of him and had a sense of humor that matched his.  
  
When looking back at things he can remember when his feelings for her had changed. It was the summer before and he was at the Malfoy mansion for a party/ball. Lucius and his brother Lucifer were throwing the party in honor of their wives, Narcissa and Kijo. The night was clear and everyone was throwing back glasses of champagne and making nice. He was getting bored and walked out toward the more secluded part of the terrace. She was there sitting quietly looking at the sky. She was wearing a dark maroon gown that showed her newly developed body. At school it was hard to see it underneath the school robes, but in that dress it just showed up she had matured and how beautiful she looked. What caught his attention the most was her face. Her hair hung down loosely framing it with soft tendrils. Her violet eyes were staring up at the sky wishfully. He wondered what she was wishing for.  
  
Snape's breath had caught at the sight of her. Yet he refused to admit that his feelings for her were more then a professor for a student. He had left that night with saying much to her and at the return of the school year he had tried to act the same. Yet he found it increasingly harder to be in close proximity of her.  
  
All this time he had been looking at her, but when he noticed her looking up he went back to the papers in his hands. Dumbledore who could read him better then anyone saw the growing attraction. He had been kind and only gave him a friendly warning that it was not wise to pursue and that he should be careful. Ever since then he'd been keeping his distance.  
  
As he was lost in thought, she had gotten up and was at his desk.  
  
"I finished Professor." She said as she brought him a vial of the potion she had made.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Malfoy. I will have to test it later." Snape replied to his student. She only nodded waiting for more, but he only returned to his work. He put it down on the table. He went back to his work so he wouldn't have to look at her. He knew he would just end up staring at her especially at such a close proximity.  
  
"I will go now sir." She said quietly, trying to hide her disappointment. She did a lot of extra credit just so that she could be near her potions master. She knew it was wrong and that it was wrong to hope for something more. Yet she could not help falling in love with him. It was just so hard that night. He never really talked or spoke to her more then necessary. Not even to complement her on her work. She knew she was his best potions student in a long time.  
  
He had noticed something in her voice, but figured she was tired.  
  
She was still hoping that he would say something to her and had turned around hoping to get that. Instead she just saw him put her potion away with what she knew as his too busy pile. She didn't know why but it hurt! She had spent so much time on that potion. Tears welled up and she ran out, slamming the door as she went.  
  
He frowned, she was not one to be so emotional. He got up and followed her out into the hall. Before he could call out to her she was running as fast as she could up the stairs. He hurried behind her and saw her run towards one of the balconies. He could see she was crying as she fell down against the railing.  
  
She sat down by the railing and just cried. She hated being in love with the most hated teacher at the school and to a man who just didn't know she was alive. As she cried she felt someone approach her.  
  
Snape's heart had broken at the sight before him. He wondered what she was so upset about.  
  
"Oh great!" She thought as she felt them come closer. "Someone is going to catch the cold as ice Malfoy crying."  
  
The person had put his arms around her shoulders, "Are you alright Miss Malfoy?" He said softly hoping not to startle her too much. She looked up him surprised. His caught his breath at the sadness in her eyes. Her violet eyes were wet with tears and before he could go to wipe them away she looked away.  
  
She was shocked when she found herself staring into the eyes of Professor Snape.  
  
"I'm fine." She said quietly. She felt ashamed at having been found by him.  
  
"You don't look alright. Miya what's wrong? You ran out pretty upset." Snape looked down at her worry creasing his brows. "You know you can tell me."  
  
She was surprised at his kindness, yet she knew she couldn't tell him. "It's nothing professor. Nothing at all." She got up trying to straighten herself up.  
  
"If it were nothing Miya you would not be here crying a river." He said sarcastically, yet with warmth in the undertones. He wanted more then anything to be holding her again, yet knew she probably wanted her space. Who would want him comforting them?  
  
"I just- I just came to a realization about some things." She said it quietly and distantly like she was trying to separate herself away from it.  
  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I am told it helps."  
  
"I thought you hated to talk to people about your problems." Miya replied.  
  
"I said I was told that it helps." Snape retorted. "Never said I actually did it." He knew it wasn't entirely true then again he had his image to keep up.  
  
"Then why make me?" She snapped back.  
  
"Just offering a suggestion."  
  
There was silence as Miya got up and tried to regain her composure. She tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes and tried to straighten out her robes.  
  
"Do you have someone else you would feel more comfortable talking with?"  
  
"I don't have anyone to talk to this about."  
  
"It can't be that bad." He started run the reasons around in his head. The worst-case scenarios popped in his head. He hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought.  
  
"Yes it can."  
  
"Well then I think that's more reason we should talk about it. I'm your head of house, if there is any problem I'm there to help."  
  
Miya looked up at him. She wanted to tell him so much, but she knew she would just get shot down. But she knew she had to talk about it to someone. Snape looking into them wanted to take away whatever it was that was hurting her. Those eyes of hers would have him do anything for her.  
  
"Uh- well- you see- I-" Miya stuttered. "I really like this guy, but he's not interested in me and well it would just be bad if I went after him or anything cause everyone would just hate me or him even cause it just a bad thing and I just finally realized all that- that I can't have him at all and it just it just hurts so much!"  
  
He listened to her and his heart broke again when she started to cry again. He took her into his arms. He took the time to enjoy it, knowing this would probably be the only time he could hold her like this.  
  
"It can't be as bad as you think. You know its ok to have inter-house dating."  
  
He cursed the house rivalry- despite his taking pride in it at times- he did hate it for those people who were truly in love with those in other houses. He knew how students reacted to those who dated outside of their houses, or at least with the major rival house, Slytherin. He felt the pain once and never wished it on anyone else.  
  
"No sir, its not like inter-house dating, its worse!" She muttered. Miya couldn't believe he was holding her. She didn't want to let go, but she knew if she didn't he would figure it out.  
  
The fact that it wasn't inter-house dating surprised him, he didn't know of anything else happening in his house and he knew practically everything going in that house.  
  
"What could be worse? Its not like you're in love with one of the professors or anything?" He said thinking about his own feelings for her, yet as soon as he finished saying it he felt her tense up. Realization hit him. "Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I-I should be going. I'm sorry." Miya said as she pushed herself away. Her cheeks blushing furiously and she tried to get away. Yet Snape didn't let her pass. Instead he held her by the sides making her look at him.  
  
His thoughts raced and all he could do was wonder who it was. What professor had her heart and if it was him? He knew he shouldn't ask, that it was asking for trouble, but he couldn't stop himself.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked and for the first time she heard something different in his voice. It was lower more rough. "Who is it?" He said it softer this time.  
  
She didn't say anything at first. Yet anyone looking in her eyes it was easy to see. She tried to cover what she was thinking, but knowing it was too late Miya did the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"You." She whispered and turned her eyes downward. Before she could even stop to think she put her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
He felt the tenderness and uncertainty in it. It tasted sweet to him and kissed her back. Yet as soon as he started he pushed back. He knew it was wrong, she was his student.  
  
"This is wrong. I'm your Professor-I." She looked up at him her eyes telling not to say he didn't want her. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to stop so he kissed her again. The kissed long and deep and he didn't let her for a long time.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Why couldn't you have just stayed away?" Miya said softly to herself. Tears ran down her cheek. "Why do I still have to love you?!"  
  
Snape held the railing and cursed himself. He made a mistake in letting her know he cared for her. He had told himself that he was saving her from hurt and in the end he just hurt her worse. In the end he felt worse then he had as a Death Eater.  
  
A/N:  
  
T.H. ~ THANKS! I loved all the advice you've given me. I hope decided to take your advice and put the two points of view together. ( I hope you like the next chapter. May seem a lil familiar! ;-) 


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before. I don't own- just borrowing them for play. Promise to put them back brand spankin new! (  
  
A/N: passages in between a [~*~] denotes flashbacks. All other markings [~~*~~] refer to section/chapter breaks.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Mistakes: Reunion  
  
By AG  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Miya sat in front of the mirror fingering her rings when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and cast a quick spell to conceal that she was crying.  
  
"Come in." She got up and smoothed down her robes.  
  
"Hey!" A low drawl came from the doorway. "How's it going?"  
  
Miya smiled at the voice and turned around. "I was wondering how long it would take you get here Draco."  
  
He laughed. "What could keep me away from my favorite cousin?"  
  
Miya hugged him and he returned it tightly. She flipped his ponytail, "I still don't see why you have this."  
  
"It looks good."  
  
"It makes you look like a bad ass."  
  
"Like I didn't look like one before?" Draco's asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What Malfoy isn't born looking like one, you mean?" Miya laughed. "So why then the ponytail?"  
  
"Like I said it looks good." She rose her eyebrow at him. "Ok so it gets the girls' attention more!"  
  
"Puberty!" Miya snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh like you're one to talk!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I saw how you were with that- that were-"  
  
"Professor Lupin." Miya said sternly. "He's Prof. Lupin to you and do not refer to him as a werewolf."  
  
"Come on cous he is one!"  
  
"You will not treat him with such disrespect."  
  
Draco looked at her in surprise. "You really like him don't you?"  
  
"Drac- I'm not interested in him romantically! But he is a good man and has helped me a lot." Miya explained. "He didn't have to take me as an assistant, but he was kind of enough to do so. He's a good professor and deserves all the respect in the world."  
  
"If you say so- but I just-" Draco sighed in frustration. He couldn't be offensive to someone his cousin obviously admired. He never knew her to misjudge anyone- well perhaps family.  
  
"It's ok. I understand why you don't like him, you've told me enough about what happened your third year. But- there is more to him."  
  
"Ok- I get it. Let's change to topic k?" Draco asked. Miya laughed.  
  
"You can't stand it when I like someone you absolutely abhor!"  
  
"Only cause you're usually right." Draco mumbled. Miya's eyes gleamed evilly.  
  
"Did I just hear you right? You said I was right?!?"  
  
"Oh shut up! You know I just said it and I swear I won't say it again!" Draco hissed at her, yet anyone could hear the affection in his voice.  
  
"So how was the ride?" Miya asked.  
  
"Same ole, same ole. Nothing new going on. Same ole sorting and first day stuff."  
  
"Glad to see you happy about being back."  
  
"You know I am. Better then being at home." Draco said somberly.  
  
"Anything is better then home- especially these days." Both cousins sat in silence thinking about how things were at home now that Voldemort had returned. Neither of them were happy.  
  
"Are they still training you?" Miya asked softly.  
  
"Unfortunately. But I figure I can use it to help Dumbledore." She nodded. "I still wonder why they haven't gotten you involved."  
  
Miya looked up at him. "I'm not sure either, but it doesn't sit well with me. It's not like any of our family not to be involved."  
  
"I wonder what they are up to." Draco pondered.  
  
"Rather not think about it." Miya said. "Times will be bad soon enough, better enjoy what joy we have left now."  
  
"Yet you aren't happy right now." Draco stated as he touched his cousin's cheek.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miya said as she turned her head away.  
  
"You've been crying."  
  
"No I haven't-"  
  
"Stop don't even try Miya. I know you put on the concealing charm. I've seen you do it enough at home." She didn't say anything. "Snape?"  
  
"Professor Snape." Miya said sharply.  
  
Draco thought sadly about the events that happened to Miya. She has always been like a big sister to him and just as dear in his heart. He loved her more then anyone in his family and it hurt him deeply when she was hurt. He remembered the fight that broke out and her crying afterwards.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Draco had heard his cousin and his future professor fighting. He hated Snape at that moment. He hadn't seen Miya that upset or distraught before, not even after his aunt had beaten her. He went down the stairs with his wand drawn waiting to face off with him. Although he hadn't started wizarding training he knew enough spells that would put any wizard to shame.  
  
He met up in with Snape in the back patio. Snape's back was to him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Draco hissed at the older man. Snape turned around and saw the outstretched wand pointed at him.  
  
"Accio wand!" Snape muttered as Draco's wand went to his hand. "What do you think you're trying to do?"  
  
"No one hurts Miya! NO ONE!"  
  
To Draco's surprise Snape broke out into a smile, but then it quickly faded away. "You love her don't you?"  
  
"She's my cousin, of course I do!"  
  
"Don't stop. And you are right no one should hurt Miya. I'm sorry that I did."  
  
Draco was stunned. He didn't know what to say. This was the last thing he expected. Snape walked over to Draco and knelt in front of him with Draco's wand in his hand.  
  
"I love her as well, but I cannot anymore because it will put her in grave danger. Don't tell anyone this because if you do she will get hurt. Very hurt. Protect her with everything you have. She's lucky to have someone who loves her as much as you do." Snape whispered to the young child. He then walked away.  
  
Draco stood there for a long time. When his mind had digested what was said to him he made his way the stairs and stopped by her door. He could hear her crying and vowed at that moment he would keep what Snape told him a secret. He would do anything to protect her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"It's ok you know?" Draco said trying to console her. "It's ok to still be in lo-"  
  
"In love with him." Miya said softly. "No it's not. After what he did, I should've stopped loving him. I didn't. It's foolish especially with-"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Nothing." Miya said brushing aside her thought. Draco could tell she was hiding something, but let it drop. They all had their own secrets.  
  
"Miya- what I was saying before I mean it. It's ok to still be in love with him. Maybe it's a sign that things will work out in the end."  
  
She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Since when did you become the optimist?"  
  
"Because it's you, Miya. You will be happy and if being happy means to be with Snape you will be."  
  
"No. Snape will not be what will make me happy. He made it quite clear to me."  
  
Draco wanted to tell her about Snape's comment, he's wanted to a lot over the past six years. Yet he held back knowing that it could be too dangerous for her safety.  
  
"I didn't mean to bring you down, cous."  
  
"I know-" Miya sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that this is harder then I thought it would be. I never thought it would be so difficult to be around him. You would think six years is enough time to get over him."  
  
"You never get over the ones you truly love."  
  
"Since when did you become so wise?" Miya asked ruffling his hair.  
  
"Hey!" Draco smiled and tried to smooth down his hair. "You know I've always been wise."  
  
Miya laughed. She then got more serious. "Draco- it was past curfew when you got up here? How did you get up here?"  
  
"Snape said I could." Draco answered. Miya raised her eyebrow.  
  
"And how did you convince him to let you up here?"  
  
"I asked- that's all. I am after all his favorite student." Miya snorted.  
  
"Favorite my butt! Professor Severus Snape does not have favorites."  
  
Draco laughed. "Well I had wanted to visit you earlier, but I couldn't find him. Then when I did it was after curfew. I asked him if I could still see you and he had said it was fine."  
  
He omitted the part about how Snape had thought she needed Draco and that was the reason why he was able to go out past curfew.  
  
Miya nodded. "Well I think you had better go back down. Don't want to be out too much later. You know Flich would just love to catch someone out of dorms on the first night."  
  
"Ugh! Flich needs a life!" Draco replied as he got up.  
  
'It's his job Draco." Miya said as she summoned parchment and quill to her. She quickly wrote a note and handed it to Draco. "In case you do get caught, it's a note excusing you from punishment."  
  
"Thanks! Can I get more?" Draco winked as he took the note.  
  
"You are not going to take advantage of me! Understood?" Miya lectured.  
  
"Fine- you know you are such a party-pooper!"  
  
"I'm a professor! What do you expect?" Miya smiled.  
  
"You're a Malfoy! What good is it if you can't give out favors? Party- pooper!"  
  
"Ah, I can feel the love." Miya laughed as Draco snorted. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She returned it and pushed him towards the door.  
  
"Always cous." Draco said as he went out the door. "Night!"  
  
"Night Drac." She replied as she closed the door. She smiled but then frowned. Why would Snape let Draco out so late at night? She didn't entirely believe Draco's explanation.  
  
A/N: Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please please comment and let me know what you think. Good or bad- would love to hear it! 


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before. I don't own- just borrowing them for play. Promise to put them back brand spankin new! (  
  
A/N: passages in between a [~*~] denotes flashbacks. All other markings [~~*~~] refer to section/chapter breaks.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Mistakes: First Day  
  
By AG  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Remus walked towards his classroom with Miya from breakfast. They didn't have a class until the next period, so they were going to get the classroom ready. He could tell that she was nervous, having been quiet all morning. When they reached the door she stopped.  
  
"You can go in. It won't bite!" He teased.  
  
"Of course it won't!" She snapped at him. He laughed. You could tell a Malfoy by their bite and she certainly had it. They walked towards the desk and put their things down. Her hands were shaking. He put his over hers.  
  
"It's ok to be nervous." Miya looked up at him and met his kind eyes.  
  
"This nervous?" She sighed as she looked at her shaking hands. Remus patted her hand and smiled.  
  
"Yes. It's ok. Although I never thought a Malfoy would be so scared of kids." He kidded. She threw him an evil glance and then began to laugh.  
  
"Who would've thought?" He laughed with her.  
  
"Something else you want to talk about?" He prodded knowing that something was bothering her.  
  
"No." He raised his eyebrow at her. "None Remus."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so nosey?" Miya sighed.  
  
"Because I know you won't talk about it unless I'm persistent and I know you need to talk about it."  
  
"So annoying."  
  
"You know you like it." Remus teased. Miya looked at him incredously.  
  
"Careful or people will get the wrong idea. Drac already has." Miya said thinking back to last night.  
  
"Oh?" Remus looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"He thinks you and I are hot for each other." Miya replied.  
  
Remus laughed. "Hmmm something I don't know Miss Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh dear. REMUS!"  
  
"I know- I know Miya." Remus calming her down. "I'm just teasing. I know where your heart lies. It's just that you're such an easy target sometimes."  
  
"Why me? You never do this to anyone else! With everyone you're laid back and quiet and well- not like this! What gives me the joy of having you tease me?" Miya demanded affectionately.  
  
"Probably because you're like a kid sister to me. I can't help it."  
  
"Basically you don't respect me!"  
  
"What big brother in his right mind would respect his kid sister?" Remus looked incredulous at the idea. Miya laughed. Remus laughed with her and then turned more serious. "You know how much I respect you. Right?"  
  
"Yes I do. Thank you!" She walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"This doesn't get you out of talking to me about what's wrong you know that right?" He whispered to her. Yet before she could reply they heard someone clearing their throat at the door.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Snape growled from the door. Miya and Remus stepped back from each other.  
  
"What do you want?" Miya hissed.  
  
"I came here at Remus' request- although I hope it was for a better reason then to watch that spectacle." Snape replied.  
  
"Jealous?" Miya retorted. "Miss the action? Well you had your chance-"  
  
"If you want to be a slut then go right ahead. Obviously you still can't keep your hands off of older men!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Remus interrupted. He was tired of hearing them exchange barbs at each other. The two either ignored each other or started insult matches. He shook his head. "Yes Severus I asked you here and for what you saw it was only a supportive hug. You know how I feel about her and how she feels about me."  
  
"You don't need to explain anything to him. He doesn't have the right to know." Miya said.  
  
"Miya!" Remus said in a warning tone and she quieted down. Snape looked at her with stone cold eyes. "I asked him here to announce to students about the dueling club."  
  
"Doesn't he have a class?"  
  
"No he doesn't." Snape replied. "And he is in here. You can address me."  
  
Miya snorted at him her eyes just as cold as his.  
  
"Merlin help me this will be a long year." Remus thought to himself.  
  
"Would the two of you grow up?" Remus said out loud. "We have to get along this year, so please at least be civil to each other!"  
  
Snape and Miya nodded towards their co-worker. It was only out of respect for Remus that the two agreed. Miya wanted nothing to do with Snape but knew that the mature thing to do was to behave civilly- yet every time she was around him she felt like a schoolgirl again.  
  
Snape wanted a better relationship with Miya but he found it hard not to get annoyed with her coldness. He knew why she acted the way she did and knew he deserved it. He figured he would have to get use to it. Hopefully by the end of the year they would develop some sort of relationship again, even if it was civil acquaintance. He laughed in his head at himself. He knew that was reaching. Right now he would he would do as Remus asked and be civil.  
  
Snape had in the past two years become good friends with Remus. The two had gone on many missions together. During the missions they had developed a good friendship, then again the two always had some level of friendship.  
  
"Well the students should be here soon." Remus said breaking up the silence. He hated the tension.  
  
"In another 10 minutes." Miya replied. Then at the thought of the students again she started to get nervous again. She hated herself for it. She was usually quite cool and collected. "This is so unMalfoy." She thought to herself. She took a couple of breaths and put an image of death eaters in her mind. She envisioned that those were her students and that she had to keep her cool in order to survive. For some reason she was less scared of death eaters then students. She shook her head at the thought. "I'm so screwed up." She muttered.  
  
"Hmm?" Remus asked as he overheard. Snape looked at her as well.  
  
"Nothing." She said as she made her way over to the desk. The two men were looking at the club schedule.  
  
"Nervous again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Think of something that won't make you nervous."  
  
"Have. Done it." She stated.  
  
"Death eaters?" Snape asked. She looked up sharply at him.  
  
"Death eaters? You're less nervous about them then students?" Remus asked incredulous.  
  
"Uh yeah. Well you know, growing up and all-" Miya waved her hand and shrugged.  
  
"K." Remus replied. "What about you?" He looked at Snape.  
  
"I'm not scared of anything." Snape replied.  
  
"Death eaters." Miya said. He turned to look at her, this time he was the one throwing daggers at her. "Well you're the one who gave me the idea!" She retorted.  
  
Remus looked at the two and shook his head. "You two can be so weird."  
  
Miya hit him on the shoulder. Snape was about to say something when the first group of students showed up in the room. It was the fifth year of Gryffindor and Slytherins.  
  
This year the class was going to be taught in a block period with the two classes combined. Normally the two houses would have it separately, but due to the rise of Voldemort Dumbledore thought it best they should spend more time learning the defenses.  
  
All the students quickly took their seats when they received glares from Snape. They were all wondering at why their potions master was in the classroom. To them it was the oddest bunch of teachers in the room. Professor Lupin and Snape they knew had always had some rivalry, well to their knowledge. And Professor Malfoy was just new to them so they didn't know how to react to it.  
  
"Welcome class." Remus said as he saw them all take a seat. All of the students were quiet and waiting to see what would happen. "I'm happy to be back here teaching all of you. I know you guys had an interesting class last year." He was referring to Prof. Mad-Eye Moody, who was in actuality Barty Crouch. He was death eater.  
  
"As you all know, Prof. Malfoy will be here to help assist in teaching the class. She will be teaching some of the classes this year. Also she will be here to help out with whatever you have trouble with if I am unavailable." Remus said as he introduced Miya.  
  
"Also I'm sure all of you are wondering why Prof. Snape is here." He said indicated Snape. "He is here as part of an announcement for the reinstatement of the dueling club."  
  
Everyone was quiet at first but then excitement grew as they thought about the dueling club. The last time they had one was when Lockhart was teaching. They were a lot more excited about it this time around thought. Everyone agreed that Remus was a lot better then Lockhart so it should be better this time around.  
  
Snape cleared his throat to quiet everyone, which was a lot more effective then if Remus or Miya did it.  
  
"Prof. Snape, Prof. Malfoy and I will be coaching the dueling club. There will be a general club and then the team club. We will be holding tryouts for the team club within the next couple of weeks." Remus said.  
  
"The times will be posted outside the Great Hall this evening." Snape said in his quiet menacing voice. "Anyone who disrespects anyone in the club, especially any of the coaches will be automatically expelled from the club. This club is not a game and is here for practical purposes. Is that understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Any questions?" Remus asked. Draco raised his hand. "Draco?"  
  
"Will there be a team for each house?" He drawled out.  
  
"No. It will not be like the Quidditch teams. It will be representative of the school." Remus replied. "Any others?"  
  
No one else raised their hand. "Very well then if you do you know where to find all of us. Now onto the lesson. Prof. Malfoy would you care to start?" Remus smiled at her.  
  
Snape grinned evilly. "If you don't mind Prof. I would like to stay and observe the class. After all I can then start looking to see which students are most fit for the team.."  
  
Miya tried not to hiss at him wanting not to show the students that they didn't get along. Remus smiled and said that he could. She wanted to kick him.  
  
"Prof.?" Remus asked indicating for her to start. She looked at him and turned back towards the classroom.  
  
"Well- since I'm new here and Re- Prof. Lupin has not been here the past year, we both want to know what it is you learned." Miya paused. She saw Draco give her the thumbs up sign from his seat. She continued. "For the first half of the class you will write about the spells you learned the past year as well as to write what you believe are your strengths and weaknesses."  
  
A hand shot up in the back from Parvati Patil raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss-?" Miya asked.  
  
"Patil. Parvati Patil." She answered. "Why do we have to write our strengths and weaknesses?"  
  
The Slytherins snickered. Miya immediately threw them a dirty look that made them shut-up.  
  
"That's a good question, Miss Patil. The reason why is that every person should know those to be effective in a duel or battle. To know one's weakness is to know how to protect oneself and as well as knowing one's strength. Knowing your strength can help determine how best to use their magic."  
  
Parvati and the rest of the Gryffindor smiled. It only made the Slytherins more sour. The only person who didn't really seem that affected was Draco, but he knew what his cousin was like and expected it.  
  
Miya knew what was going through the minds of the Slytherins and decided to address it. She looked at Remus and he seemed to understand what she wanted and nodded ok.  
  
"Let's get a few things straight." She said as she adopted more of a Snape like demeanor. "I may have been a Slytherin and am still very much a Slytherin, I do not. Repeat DO NOT tolerate house rivalry in the classroom. I believe it is pointless in the classroom since the main goal is to learn not to compete! I will take just as many points from Slytherins as I would from any other house."  
  
The Gryffindor were definitely smiling broadly at that point, but soon Miya turned her glare at them. "And do not think just because I'm pointing out the Slytherins at this point that I don't mean it for you guys! I can be just as fair as Prof. Lupin but just as mean Prof. Snape. Remember that! ALL of you. I will become your worst nightmare of a teacher if it needs be. Worse then Prof. Snape!" With that she turned back towards the desk. All the students looked at her in fear. Remus was trying to hide a laugh and Snape wasn't sure whether to be impressed or offended.  
  
The rest of the class went on quietly with Remus at the head. When the bell rang all of the students quickly went to their next class. Snape, Remus, Miya, Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione were left in the classroom. Draco stayed to chat with his cousin. While the other three wanted to talk to Remus.  
  
"Good job cous!" Draco said as his friends walked out into the hallway. "Scared the crap out of everyone! Thought you were going to be nice teach!"  
  
"Drac! Get a life!" As she yanked his ponytail. "Go to class." She smiled and he left the classroom. "See you later Prof. Snape."  
  
"Good bye Malfoy." Snape replied.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised at Draco and Miya's blatant candor. For some reason they never thought they would witness something like that. Remus smiled at the three understanding by their looks what they were thinking.  
  
"You three need something?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just wanted to say it's great having you back." Harry said being the first to regain his composure. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I'm glad to be back, but I think you three should head to your next class. You wouldn't want to be late. We can catch up later." Remus replied. The three nodded and left waving bye to the professors.  
  
Snape snorted at the three then turned his attention back to Miya, whom Remus was also looking at.  
  
"What?" Miya asked knowing the two were looking at her.  
  
"You go from a shaking ball of nerves to 'I won't take crap from anyone' in a span of ten minutes and you're asking us what?" Remus replied.  
  
"I just- well I think I just over exaggerated the idea of teaching in my head and when I finally got up there it wasn't as bad as I thought. Plus I figured if he can teach anyone could."  
  
Snape frowned and was about to throw a remark back at her but Remus interrupted.  
  
"Civility remember?" Snape nodded although was looking coldly at Miya.  
  
"I have a class." He then swept his cloak around him and walked out of the room.  
  
Leaving Remus staring at Miya intently. She looked innocently up at him. "You didn't have to say that!"  
  
"You can't expect me to stop hating him!"  
  
"I can expect that you would stop from calling him names and insulting him."  
  
"I'm trying, but I just-"  
  
"For someone who says you're over him you sure don't act like it."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Miya snapped at him.  
  
"You still act like a lover who was scorned and wants the man back."  
  
"I do n-"  
  
"You do. Hate is not the opposite of love, it's born out of the same passion Miya." Remus replied. "Indifference is the opposite of love. If you were truly over him you would be indifferent to him. You are defiently not."  
  
"Oh shut-up!" Miya said as she grabbed some of the papers and began to sort them into a Gryffindor pile and Slytherin pile. Remus let it drop. He waited for the next class to come in.  
  
A/N: Ok so there's the first day. I hope that was interesting- I know the death eater part was weird. Not so sure it was right, but it was the first thing that popped up into my mind. Anyhoo- please comment on what you think- good or bad! =^ .^= 


	5. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before. I don't own- just borrowing them for play. Promise to put them back brand spankin new! (  
  
A/N: passages in between a [~*~] denotes flashbacks. All other markings [~~*~~] refer to section/chapter breaks.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Mistakes: Questions and Answers  
  
By AG  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Two Weeks Have Passed  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to study. Yet his mind kept wandering towards thoughts about his new teacher, Miya Malfoy. He didn't yet see what Remus saw in her and was even more curious about the rift between Snape and her. He still couldn't get out of his head what he saw at the dinner table the first night. Ever since then he was careful in his observation of the two. Most meals it was a repeat of the first night, but he saw they were guarded in how they appeared in front of students.  
  
Of course he wasn't the only wondering about her. A lot of the students were asking around about her. It became clear that she was a Slytherin favorite, just like Malfoy was. Just the thought of the ferret made Harry feel disgusted. He heard Parvati and others talking about how Miya Malfoy was the best in potions and defense against the dark arts when she was a student. Also that there was not a teacher here in Hogwarts that disliked her. Entirely different from that of her cousin. It was easy to see that some of the teachers would like that boy to disappear.  
  
Still Harry couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was more to Prof. Malfoy then what she's shown. He had to admit he liked her after having class with her. It was good to see that she was going to be or at least try to be fair in the classes. Yet he still felt something was amiss with her and that it had to do with Snape's relationship with her.  
  
Harry looked at the time and saw that it was after curfew. He didn't know if it was a good idea to go find Remus. Remus was a friend but still followed the rules and would most likely give him detention. Still Harry wanted it settled soon so he went upstairs to his room and got his invisibility cloak and left the Gryffindor tower.  
  
He made his way through the halls and went to Remus' office, which was in the DADA classroom. He entered the classroom and was making his way towards the door when he heard Remus' voice.  
  
"Miya you are acting incredibly immature about this!" Remus lectured.  
  
"I can't help it Remus! He just bother's me so much!" Miya said frustrated.  
  
Harry heard silence and was wondering if he should leave or not but then heard them continuing.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus. I am trying but I just can't seem to get over it. I'm still so angry at him." Miya quietly said in a defeated voice.  
  
"You should talk it over with him, I'm sure there's an explanation for it all."  
  
"He explained it to me fine. He said it was bad for him to be seen with such a young girl, that it would tarnish his reputation. Also that it was a good thing only the family knew about it. Of course I'm sure my family had a lot to do with it."  
  
"There are more then one side to a story, not just the one he chose to present to you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Miya hissed. "Is there something you know you aren't telling me?"  
  
Harry had by this point maneuvered around the doorway to see better. Remus was sitting on the edge of seat with a concerned look on his face. His robe was open in the front showing his plain white shirt and the pair of jeans he was wearing. His elbows were on his knees so that he could prop his chin in his hands. Miya's robes were on the other chair. She had on a long black dress with long draped sleeves. She was pacing back and forth between the chair and the fireplace. But had turned to stare at Remus during his last comment.  
  
"Miya- just think about it. You know Severus, you know the kind of man he is. I don't think he would just do that to you for a reason as dumb as appearances."  
  
"I thought I knew him- but I don't know anymore. And what are you trying to do?" Miya asked. "Why are you pushing me towards him when you know my situation?"  
  
Remus got up and walked up to her. He put his hands on her arms. "I'm doing this because you and Severus need to resolve this. I'm also doing this for him- I know you love him and it's not fair if Severus is going to be on your mind all the time."  
  
"He is not on my mind all the time!"  
  
"Miya- you need to resolve this. If you don't its only going to make things worse. Not just for you but also for both of the men you love."  
  
"I wish he was here right now." Miya sighed as tears formed in her eyes. Remus brought her into a hug and held her tight and whispered something to her.  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of this. He decided he should leave having seen something he knew he shouldn't have. His thoughts rushed around him as he made his way back to his room. Miya and Snape were in love- but Snape refused her? And who was this other man that Remus was referring to that Miya was in love with also. And what was this situation?  
  
The questions rolled over in his mind and kept him up for the rest of the night.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Miya walked back towards her rooms from Remus' pondering what he had said. She knew he wasn't telling her something. But she also knew he was right, she and Severus needed to resolve this. If she were to get on with her life she needed this to be over with. Before she realized it she found herself in the dungeons and still walking towards a very familiar room. She looked at her feet.  
  
"I didn't mean tonight!" she hissed to herself. Upset that she had unwillingly walked towards Snape's chambers. She stopped right in front of it and leaned against the wall. Not being able to walk to the door and knock or leave to go back to her rooms.  
  
She started thinking about back to when things were perfect for them and how it was so quickly taken away.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was the end of a party at the Malfoy house. Guests were leaving and Miya tried her best to be gracious as they all left. She was honestly tired of them and all the small talk. They were the biggest gossips she had ever met. She made her way up the stairs and watched from the balcony as people exited through the door. Her eyes lightened up when she saw Severus talking to her father. She took in the sight of him and could feel her cheeks redden at the thoughts that were running through them. All evening they both tried to maintain the charade that they were just friends and nothing more. She hated it. But they both agreed it was the best thing to do.  
  
Although she had graduated from Hogwarts the previous month, it was too soon to let people know of their relationship. Both thought it would be good if they let others see them "fall in love." Give people time to get use to them being together. But it was hard. All she wanted to do was be taken into his arms and feel his sweet kisses.  
  
She watched intently what was going on between her father and Severus when she noticed a house elf appear before them. She smiled. The only time a house elf appeared was when Severus would be spending the night. Her father had turned to go and say goodbye to other guests. Severus turned his face up towards her and gave her a quick smile. Miya quickly went to her rooms and pretended to sleep.  
  
After a few hours had passed and she knew for sure that her family was asleep she sneaked to Severus' room. She entered it quietly and closed the door. She only made it a couple of steps in when she felt two arms encircling her.  
  
"You know it's not right for you to go sneaking around." Snape whispered into her ear as he slowly slid her robe off, exposing her nightgown.  
  
"I did it all the time during the school year and you didn't stop me." Miya replied as she turned around. She noticed he was only wearing his boxers. "Anyway what are you going to do about it? You're not my Professor anymore!"  
  
He grinned at her devilishly. "Punish you."  
  
"How?" She whispered as she felt her gown slip off and his kisses on her neck.  
  
"Kiss and touch you in a painfully slow way until you can't stand it and need me more then the world itself." Snape said in between kisses. Miya groaned in pleasure.  
  
"You've already succeeded- a long time ago." That was the last thing said for the rest of the night.  
  
In the early dawn Miya laid in her lover's arm peaceful and content. Severus brushed her arms with his fingers.  
  
"When did I become this lucky?" Miya asked softly.  
  
"You call being with an old greasy git who's old enough to be your father lucky?" Severus asked teasingly.  
  
Miya turned around in all seriousness. "Yes! You may be those things to others but you are my world. I love you with all of my heart."  
  
Severus caressed her cheek. "I'm the one who is so lucky to have your love."  
  
Miya turned her head and kissed the hand and then leaned down to kiss his lips. "I don't want this to ever end. Please tell me we don't have to pretend about our love anymore! I want to show the whole world our love."  
  
"I think we would send them into shock." Severus stated simply. Miya swatted at him and he just grabbed her and held her. He knew what they had was special and he didn't want it to go away. He was a lucky man- after everything he had done in the past he knew he didn't deserve the love she gave him. To find love once was lucky but to find it again was a miracle. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. She turned it up and once again they found themselves kissing and their passion rising.  
  
However this time it wasn't going to last. Before either could react a door was opened and they heard the yell of Lucifer Malfoy.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODLY H*LL?!?" Lucifer had a look of pure rage on his face. Miya and Severus broke apart. Severus did his best to cover Miya and keep her from Lucifer's rage.  
  
"Lucifer." "Father!" Severus and Miya said at the same time.  
  
"What is going on?" This time in a much lower voice, his most dangerous tone.  
  
"Let me explain!" Miya pleaded with her father. "Severus and I we've been in love and we're-"  
  
"STOP!" He yelled. "Get out now! I want to talk to him alone."  
  
Miya had fear on her face. She knew her father was at his dangerous and didn't want Severus to be hurt. Severus pushed her slightly under the sheets to indicate that she should go. All the time he kept his eyes locked on Lucifer's. Miya quickly grabbed her robe and ran out. As soon as her foot was out the door it slammed behind her. Her mother, aunt and uncle were in the hall wondering what was going on. Miya ran to her mother tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please Mama I can explain!" Her mother held her, but it was not filled with warmth.  
  
"How could you?" She asked quietly with a hint of sadness. "How could you?"  
  
Miya looked up into her mother's eyes and couldn't understand why her mother was like this. She pushed away and ran to her room.  
  
"This is a problem." Lucius said to the two women. They all turned towards Snape's room. Although they didn't hear any noise from there they were pretty sure there was a good shouting match going on. They were sure that Lucius or Severus had placed a silencing spell on it. "We had better go in and do some damage control."  
  
They all nodded and went into the room. Miya sat in her room tears streaming as she wondered what was going on. Her mother had never looked at her like that- or her father. What was it that she did so wrong? She couldn't understand. She kept crying and didn't notice the small arms that wrapped around her. When she did, she looked up and noticed a small pair of blue tearful eyes looking back at her.  
  
"It'll be ok!" A young Draco whispered as he tried to comfort his cousin. He hated seeing his cousin sad and when she was he was too. Miya just let him hold her as she cried more and more.  
  
Sometime after midnight-  
  
Miya sat in the courtyard in the back patio. Severus had said to meet her their to talk. He had left soon after his fight with her father. She rubbed her face as she remembered the slap her father had given her that afternoon. They had fought long and hard. Her father told her that she was whore to sleep with a man old enough to be her father. That he couldn't believe she would disgrace herself so much. Miya hadn't known what to say after that, the shock that her father would say such things sent her reeling. Before she could contemplate it more Severus walked in.  
  
"Severus!" She cried. "I'm so sorry my love! I'm so sorry!" Miya ran into his arms only find that he wouldn't hold her. She looked up at him and saw the coldness in his eyes. "Severus?" She said it quietly, but when he didn't answer she asked it louder scared of what she was seeing in his eyes.  
  
He pushed her away and turned to look away. "Miya we are no longer going to see each other."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Miya was in disbelief. "No no no! We can work this out- it doesn't matter what my family wants- we love each other!"  
  
"NO!" Severus hissed. "No, I never loved you. I lied."  
  
Miya stared at him. He was standing tall and his eyes were the even colder than before. She searched for a sign in his eyes of warmth of the man she had just lain in bed with that morning that loved her so.  
  
"No- no I don't believe you!" She shook her head trying to make it all go away.  
  
"Believe it." He threw it out coldly. "I never loved you. I only used you- after all who would want to sleep with me? You were so easy-"  
  
Miya felt stony and cold at the words. She couldn't believe what he was saying. In her mind she kept saying it was a lie but when she looked into his eyes she no love at all. All of a sudden she felt an anger she never felt before. Before Snape could react she slapped him.  
  
"YOU WERE USING ME?" Miya yelled. "How could you? How could you when I trusted you? I-"  
  
She couldn't stop the hot tears that streamed down. She kept on yelling no longer knowing what she was yelling and the whole time he just stood there. He gave explanations- ones that she didn't hear and just kept on yelling. She knew they were both yelling so loud. But she didn't care- she hoped yelling would drown out the words, drown out the meanings. She loved him with her whole heart and she felt her world crashing down on her. He was her world and he had lied.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore and just left. She just stopped in the middling of yelling and turned and left. She ran as fast as she could as far away as possible. If she had turned around and looked she would have seen the look on Snape's face. It was completely heart broken. But she didn't and she ran and ran.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Miya brushed away a tear that had escaped. She hadn't moved from the wall. It still pained her to remember. She had loved Snape with all her heart, but that night it shattered things. It took her a long time to get over it although to her family and everyone else she did a good job of hiding it. After all she was a Malfoy, the only one who knew how empty she was at the time was Draco. He was always the one who would comfort her. She smiled at the thought of Draco. The only one to love her and not turn his back on her. Not like Snape. Another tear escaped.  
  
She didn't notice that Snape was there watching her. He saw the tear and he did the one thing he could never really stop himself from doing. He went and held her. Although the one time he didn't was the hardest thing he had ever done.  
  
Miya felt his arms around her and she wanted to push it away, but at the same time she didn't want to leave them. She had missed them yet she was so angry. And for the second time in her life she slapped him.  
  
"Why?" She asked him angrily. "Why hold me now? Why be kind to me? WHY?"  
  
"Miya I'm sorry." Snape said as he held his cheek. "I-"  
  
"You what? You have no right! None what so ever! I don't ever want to see you again!"  
  
"Then why are you down here?" He asked.  
  
Miya didn't know how to answer. She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"We need to talk. Now." He dragged her into his rooms. They were still the same as the last time she saw them those six years ago. Green and black with dark wood furniture. She just stood there wanting to leave but wanting to yell and scream at him. She didn't say a word- instead watching him. He was pacing.  
  
"Miya- I know what I said and did was mean and awful. It was a mistake- but I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did."  
  
She looked in shock at him. She never ever thought that he would apologize. Severus Snape did not apologize.  
  
"Why?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Why- what?"  
  
"Why did you do what you did then?"  
  
Snape looked at her. He was fighting an internal battle. The reasons were still there, but he had hated the way they were fighting. It had only been two weeks but he knew he couldn't take it all semester. And those damn eyes of hers. That was always what got him. He still couldn't figure out how he got away with what he did that night when he told her his love was a lie. But then he remembered. The image of her lying dead, imagining those beautiful eyes of hers dead and without life.  
  
"Why Severus?"  
  
"I had too, because it was the only way to get you to stay away from me. If I told you any other reason you would have insisted we stay together, saying nothing else mattered. I did it because it was the only way." Snape replied. It was true.  
  
"Why did we need to be separate? Why? What was so important that you had to split us up?" Miya was confused and couldn't see any reason why.  
  
"You know your family-"  
  
"My family?!? All because of my d*mned family?"  
  
"Miya! It's not that simple ok?" Snape got angry. He couldn't tell her, h*ll he didn't even know all of it.  
  
"D*mn it! I deserve to know! It's not just your life but mine too!"  
  
"That's exactly the reason!" Snape yelled. "You'll die if you're with me! You will die!"  
  
Miya looked at him in shock. "What?"  
  
"You'll die Miya. I did it because if I stayed you would've died." Snape said softly.  
  
Miya couldn't believe it. Would her family, her own parents have killed her for being with Snape.  
  
"I don't believe it." She whispered. She fell against the wall not comprehending what he had said.  
  
"I'm sorry Miya."  
  
"NO! My family would not do that! They care about me! Why-why would they kill me?"  
  
Snape wanted to say more but he kept quiet. He knew it was more complicated then the two of them being together, he just didn't know how. He walked up to her and made her look up at him.  
  
"Miya listen to me! I know it's hard to believe- but I swear on my life that the only way I would've left you if your life were truly in danger. I left you because I didn't want you to die when I could prevent it! Please believe me."  
  
Miya looked into her former lover's eyes and saw the truth behind them. For the first time in a long time she saw the warmth that so long ago she was looking for.  
  
Snape saw that she believed him and held her close. He had missed her and hoped that his weakness in telling her would not put her in danger. He wasn't sure he had done the right thing, but he couldn't change it. For now he would relish the feeling of having her in his arms again.  
  
She looked up at him tears in her eyes as she realized what it meant. That he still and always had loved her. As that filled her with joy in that same moment she felt dread. Yet before she could push away and leave Snape had kissed her. And for that moment when their lips met time had stopped. She kissed him back, eagerly. Yet just as time had stopped it continued again.  
  
"No!" She pushed him away. "No- we can't- No! Nonononono!" She said it so fast and had a wild look in her eyes. Snape didn't know what to think and was trying to stop her when she ran out. He just stood there his arm outstretched.  
  
Miya ran as fast as she could back to her room. As soon as got in she locked her door and fell to the floor crying.  
  
"Miya?" A voice asked quietly from the center of the darken room. She looked up and saw a dark man standing in front of her.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
A/N: Hope that was interesting and intense. Went a lot further then I had originally planned- but then it all came out at once. ^.^ please comment on it and tell me what you think! BTW: I didn't realize on my comments I had said not to accept anonymous feedback- so I changed it so that everyone can comment! So please do! Want to know if I should continue or not. =^.^= 


	6. Dueling

Disclaimer: read previous chapters.  
  
A/N: passages in between a [~*~] denotes flashbacks. All other markings [~~*~~] refer to section/chapter breaks.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Mistakes: Dueling  
  
By AG  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Miya walked down the stairs towards for breakfast. She had once again had the concealment charm on her face hiding the dark circles underneath them. The night had been long and emotional. As she was rounding a corner she saw Snape coming up. The two stopped and looked at each other. She was going to keep walking by when he stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"Miya." He said it quietly.  
  
"Severus." She replied. She tried to continue towards the Great Hall but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"No we don't. Not now."  
  
"Miya please." She looked up at him, he continued. "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to kiss you- I shouldn't have. I just wanted to-"  
  
"Wanted to get me back? Yet for six years you wouldn't talk to me, you lied to me for six years. And then last night you tell me you've always loved me and that you stayed away from me cause if you didn't I would be dead. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Friendship." Snape answered quietly. Miya sighed and yanked her arm away from him.  
  
"A lot has changed in six years Severus. I have changed. Friendship won't come easily."  
  
"Yet you still love me. I know. You wouldn't have kissed me like that if you didn't." Snape stated.  
  
"So what if I do still love you? It's over between us- been over since you left me. Love wasn't enough for you and I then it won't be enough now."  
  
"I'm not asking for that back Miya, just a friendship."  
  
"You're asking a lot." Miya said simply. She looked up into his eyes. "There are so many things you don't know- I'm sorry Severus, but you can't ask me to just give you my friendship after everything."  
  
"I understand." Snape replied. They stood there for a while looking at each other. Miya sighed and turned to go to get breakfast. Snape followed quietly behind.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Later that Afternoon  
  
The Great Hall was once again set up as the dueling room. The students who had signed up for it were lined up against the walls. There were a couple of spectators along the sides, mainly first years since they had not learned enough spells yet to join.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking quietly with each other wondering how the first meeting would turn out. Hermione and Ron were arguing about something as Harry started to think about the night before. The questions were still on his mind, yet he didn't see anything amiss in class that day. Prof. Malfoy and Lupin acted like nothing was different. Although he did notice that Draco seemed more observant then usual. At that moment he looked up at his school enemy and the two stared at each other. It was clear they disliked each other, yet Harry had to admit that since his cousin had come to the school there was a difference in the way Draco acted. Well at least when she was around. He was still mean as anything, but still a little less then normal.  
  
Everyone was talking when the three professors came in. Lupin was dressed in a dark blue sparring uniform, Snape in a black one and Miya in a dark green. Miya's hair was placed into a bun, her usual silver snake hair clasp in place. The three walked up onto one of the dueling stages. Lupin quickly got everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone- thank you for coming and for signing up. Just a reminder about the rules- please respect everyone, we are here to learn not to tear each other apart. No dueling to kill and serious injuries. If anyone disregards any of these rules you will be asked to leave permanently. There are no chances, once you break a rule you are out." Lupin explained. Everyone was quiet, all nodding to show they acknowledged the rules. "We would like everyone to partner up with someone and line up along one of the five dueling stages. Prof. Snape, Malfoy and myself will be watching all of you to determine your levels."  
  
All the students nodded and quickly began to put themselves into groups. Ron and Harry were going to partner each other when Miya walked up to them.  
  
"Potter and Draco." She called up to them motioning for them to come over. They both looked suspiciously at her. The last time they were called up together they had to fight each other. Not that they really minded, but still they would have much rather to be with their friends. "I've heard about the duel you two had in the past. I would very much like to see your skills."  
  
"I believe you know mine well enough." Draco drawled.  
  
"Then it will give me a good chance to study Potter's." Miya smiled. Harry couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not. The last time he dueled everyone had found out he was a parseltongue.  
  
"I thought you're suppose to be watching the others?" Draco asked, he really didn't feel like fighting Harry. The last time he did he had bruises on his behind for at least three weeks.  
  
"I don't think the other two would mind." Miya said as she motioned for them to get up on one of the dueling stages. Of course as other students saw Harry and Draco up on the stage most of the students stopped to watch. Both Snape and Lupin looked at her wondering why she paired those two up again. She merely went back to studying the two boys. "On my count. 1-2- 3!"  
  
The two boys started to hurl spells at each other. She wasn't really watching her cousin, as Draco had said she knew his abilities quite well. Although her family didn't train her in the dark arts, she was very well versed in them. She had fought enough to become a master of them. Her cousin was quite powerful in all reality, but had kept it hidden in hopes of deterring the family from making him join the death eaters.  
  
Her eyes trained on Harry she began to realize his fighting style was much different from other wizards. In truth she had only seen one other person fight like Harry. It was hard to detect even for those seasoned wizards such as Snape and Lupin. She kept her face straight and abruptly ended Draco's and Harry's duel.  
  
"Enough." The two stopped arms still with outstretched wands. "We need to be able to see everyone- next!" She shouted and everyone continued.  
  
On the other side of the room both Snape and Lupin wondered what Miya was up to. The two shared a quick look with each other and continued to study and make notes of the students as they dueled.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
The students had all left and the three professors were replacing all the furniture.  
  
"Mobilarbus." Snape commanded one last time as he moved the table back to where it was before.  
  
"It was a good day." Lupin said jovially as he looked at his parchment of names. The three had marked four groups for the students: Level 1-3 and Team.  
  
"If you say so Remus." Snape said in his usual tone. He looked at his own list. "It appears there is a lot work ahead of his."  
  
"You're always too cynical." Lupin replied, although he could see where Snape was coming from. With Voldemort on the loose the students needed to know more in how to protect themselves. They were too ignorant in some ways. What was sad to see was how advanced some of the Slytherins were in dueling. It was obvious they were taught extra at home.  
  
Miya had been studying her own list, but she kept thinking about Harry. Both Lupin and Snape noticed that she was concentrating on something.  
  
"Want to tell us what that was about with Draco and Harry?" Lupin asked. She looked at the two men.  
  
"Well you know how they are rivals and all- I just wanted to watch them fight. See how good the famous Harry Potter really was." Miya replied, throwing in some Malfoy sarcasm.  
  
"And you expect us to believe that?" Snape retorted. Both men could tell she was up to something.  
  
"Yes. It's the truth." Miya replied as she got up abruptly. "I have a few things to take care of."  
  
She left before either man could question her anymore. Miya left the great hall and made her way to Dumbledore's office. She stopped at the gargoyle.  
  
"Strawberry Toffee." It opened up to reveal the staircase to the headmaster's office. She stepped in and made her way to he office door. She knocked.  
  
"Come in." The older man said. Miya walked in to see the headmaster feeding Fawkes.  
  
"Miya." He greeted. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Headmaster."  
  
"Albus. I've told you can call me Albus." He said his eyes twinkling as he motioned for her to sit. Miya smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think I ever could." She sat down.  
  
"Well- until you're ready." He smiled back at her as he took a seat at his desk. "So what is it?"  
  
"It's about Potter." He raised eyebrows inquisitively. "Have you ever seen him fight?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "He has the gift Headmaster. I'm not a hundred percent sure but I believe he has the capabilities."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I've always suspected."  
  
"What should we do?" Miya asked. "I thought he was too young for this appear, at least in a male."  
  
"Yes I agree, but given events in his life I believe he's matured a lot faster than others. I believe it would be best to test him thoroughly and then if he does indeed have the gift, start to train him." Miya nodded in understanding. "If he is to be trained I would like you to train him."  
  
At this Miya started. "I don't think I'm capable!"  
  
"Miya you have the gift. You are more then capable."  
  
"But sir! I think you would be a much better instructor. After all you taught me, you should teach Potter. It would be more beneficial to him."  
  
"Perhaps- but there are benefits to you teaching him as well. You're well versed in the Dark Arts and that will be invaluable in teaching young Harry. I will help where it is needed. But if he is to train I would like you to be the one to help him. You are also closer to his age, you'll be able to help him with the changes."  
  
Miya wasn't confident in what Dumbledore just told her, but she agreed to it. "When should we test him?"  
  
"This evening will be fine. I shall ask him to meet me and we'll test him."  
  
"The usual place sir?" Miya asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Miya- no one is to know."  
  
"I remember Headmaster." Miya replied as she left his office. Dumbledore sat in his chair and looked at his fiery bird.  
  
"So it begins Fawkes. I do hope this will not be the end."  
  
A/N: Too ambiguous? ^.~ It will clear up in a few chapters. I hope that got your attention though. ^.^ Please comment (I know I ask this way too often). 


End file.
